


Not getting married today

by wise_girl_39



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Brittany S.Pierce, Based on Will and Emma's wedding, Fluff and Humor, Good Person Sebastian Smythe, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Weddings, running away from weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wise_girl_39/pseuds/wise_girl_39
Summary: “Seb, I don’t think I can do this” Kurt looked like he was about to pass out, and honestly Sebastian wouldn’t be surprised if he did.  Sebastian raised an eyebrow waiting for Kurt to continue.“I feel really scared, I feel really overwhelmed I feel like I can't think straight, and I’m so scared this isn’t going to work out”Sebastian sipped his wine and looked over at Kurt from the couch he was lounging in lazily. Even though his demeanor was calm as if he had no care in the world, on the inside he was freaking outHe knew whatever words came out of his mouth in the next half hour could change Kurt’s mind about marrying Blaine. And maybe, just maybe he could convince Kurt there were more men out there who would kill for a chance with someone like Kurt.  And if Sebastian was one of them then that was just a coincidence.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Marriage, the ultimate bond between two people, bound together for the rest of their lives until death do them part.

Kurt had never hated a word as much as he hated the word marriage right now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was…. _conflicted_. And yes he can be conflicted without actually showing it on the outside no matter what Santana Lopez said.

He was watching his best friend pace around a room with a suit that made him look drop-dead gorgeous with the most agonizing look known to man.

And that friend was Kurt Hummel.

“Seb, I don’t think I can do this” Kurt looked like he was about to pass out, and honestly Sebastian wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Sebastian raised an eyebrow waiting for Kurt to continue. “I feel really scared, I feel really overwhelmed I feel like I can't think straight, and I’m so scared this isn’t going to work out”

Sebastian sipped his wine and looked over at Kurt from the couch he was lounging in lazily. They were in a white elegantly decorated room in some part of the church designated for the bride (or in this case the husband) to get ready, and Sebastian was there with the excuse that he was the best man and wanted to help his friend get ready. 

Even though his demeanor was calm as if he had no care in the world, on the inside he was freaking out. He knew whatever words came out of his mouth in the next half hour could change Kurt’s mind about marrying Blaine. And maybe, just maybe he could convince Kurt there were more men out there who would kill for a chance with someone like Kurt. And if Sebastian was one of them then that was just a coincidence.

But he couldn’t do that, not to Kurt. Not when he was most vulnerable, so he decided on the next best thing and what he always does when he’s too scared to deal with emotion: insults.

“Well of course it isn’t going to work out, your an over stereotypical overdressed gay with too many insecurities and Blaine Anderson is a man with two many bowties and hair gel to last a lifetime not to mention his greatest joy in life is to have people fawning all over him while he sings solos”.

Now, normally Kurt would laugh and brush away Sebastian’s insults and make a remark or two about his meerkat face or his CW hair, but not today. 

No, today he started hyperventilating even more and Sebastian was sure he might have broken the diva.

“It's just every time we try something as big as this is just a disaster and I turn into someone I don’t even recognize, like the time we started living together or when we tried living in different states or the last time we tried to get married it always ends in disaster. If that happens again I don’t think I will survive"

Sebastian knew he was expected to encourage Kurt, to tell him all his worries were pointless and that he and Blaine were soulmates and that they were meant to be, or at least that was what Blaine, the New Directions, and heck even some of the Warblers would want him to say.

On The other hand, he knew were Santana or Puck here they would tell Kurt he was right to be worried and that he shouldn’t even have considered marrying the hobbit in the first place, or to at least postpone the wedding. But Sebastian couldn’t say either of those things and he knew it, so he decided to keep on with the comedic approach.

“Well don't say that to Blaine or he will be serenading you with a meaningful song about courage in front of the whole population of Ohio all of them with lovesick expressions on their faces”

Sebastian knew it wasn’t the most sensible thing to say but at this point, he couldn't care less. He was watching the man he had possibly ever come to love marry a hobbit and he could do nothing about it. He wanted to go to the after-party, get drunk and wallow in self-pity.

Maybe someone might even hook up with him and he could pretend the man was Kurt and not some guy he wouldn’t even remember the name of.

Sebastian repressed the urge to sigh and curse himself for getting into this situation in the first place

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian never planned on seeing Blaine, Kurt, or anyone in New Directions again in his life.

Of course, the Universe decided he needed some punishment or something because he ended up running in with them (funnily enough) in a coffee shop in New york.

Blaine had been the one to start up the conversation probably out of courtesy and Sebastian being the idiot he was continued the conversation ignoring the fact he had almost ruined both of their lives in high school, but oh well.

Imagine his surprise when Kurt finally saw he had really turned over a new leaf and started to loosen up even telling him about his internship in vogue and his NYADA classes. And imagine Sebastian’s surprise when he realized he liked Kurt's company, even more so than Blaine’s. And so one coffee turned to two and suddenly they were meeting up weekly to chat about their lives, more often than not without Blaine.

Still, there was still some apprehension, but they hadn’t become that close to actually address the issues of high school or how Sebastian started noticing the way Kurt tensed sometimes around Blaine or how exhausted he was becoming. There was an unspoken rule not to talk about it, so they didn’t.

Until one night when Kurt crashed at Sebastian’s apartment because he had a fight with Blaine. A big one and apparently he had nowhere else to go because all of his other friends would tell him to go back straight to Blaine’s arm insisting they were soulmates and that couples fought all the time.

Everybody but Sebastian.

(And maybe Puck, Quinn, and Santana but they weren’t in the state and neither was Elliot but that little detail was irrelevant.)

And that night Kurt snapped. He told Sebastian everything. From the cheating to feeling suffocated, to always feeling second best to his stress from work and his fear of disappointing everyone, especially Blaine. His fear of not being enough and it broke Sebastian’s heart.

Kurt was confident, courageous, the guy who wouldn't deal with Sebastian’s crap and throw it right at him. The guy who got thrown in the dumpster for years and never gave in.

And that night Sebastian looked him right in the eye and apologized for all the things he did in high school, things Kurt did not deserve and told him that he was amazing and that the people in his life didn’ deserve him, and that maybe he wasn’t enough for Blaine or the New Directions but he was enough for Sebastian.

And he meant it.

From then on he and Kurt only became closer and closer. Most of New Directions disapproved, not that Sebastian would blame them. The ones that didn’t completely despise him were Britany and Quinn, and the ones who may have even taken a liking to him were Santana and Puck who Kurt had made unlikely friends with.

Apparently, Puck and Kurt bonded over Finn, and even though Kurt still didn’t want to give up the letterman jacket he gave Puck other momentos he had found in his brother’s room.

And Santana and Kurt, putting aside their differences got along like a house on fire.

Puck liked that Kurt was smiling more and that was partly Sebastian’s doing so he decided to give him a chance. Santana felt the same way, and the fact that he could sometimes behave like a bastard made Santana like him even more.

And they also bonded over the fact neither of the three approved of Blaine. All of them had subtly tried to hint Kurt that marriage wasn’t the best idea or in Puck’s case, a full ou rant about useless bowtie wearing hobbits. But even that three-hour rant had no avail, and Kurt was dead set on marrying Blaine.

At least up until 10 minutes ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was still pacing and breathing even faster than before (If that was even possible) muttering something Sebastian couldn’t hear.

What he could hear was Mercedes practicing a song she was supposed to sing for the guests one last time before heading into the ceremony and Blaine boasting about how he couldn’t wait to get married.

At this point, Sebastian was sure Kurt was experiencing more than just pre-wedding jitters. He also knew Kurt had just over a bit more than 10 minutes to either run for his life or condemn himself to an eternity filled with hair gel and background singing.

Suddenly Kurt stopped and turned to face the mirror and started saying some sort of mantra Sebastian still couldn’t hear.

After a few seconds, Kurt seemed to start getting more confident since his posture had changed to a more confident one and started to add volume to whatever mantra he was saying to himself until Sebastian could (Finally!) hear. (Seriously though, he was getting impatient)

“ _It’s okay, it's fine, you can do this, It's okay it’s fine you can do this_ ……” Kurt repeated over and over again breathing heavily at the end of the sentence before starting again. This little ritual had been going on for over three minutes and Sebastian was honestly scared Kurt might have been possessed by some sort of demon.

He might need to call off the wedding to perform an exorcism, wouldn’t that be funnier?

But Sebastian knew Kurt needed this, it was some sort of confidence boost exercise he had learned in NYADA. Repeat a mantra until it comes true. Sebastian quite honestly thought it was a fancy way of saying “fake it till you make it” but Kurt loved the exercise so he wouldn’t say anything.

Still, this had been going on for too long considering Kurt had 7 minutes before the ceremony started. But honestly? Sebastian wasn’t kidding when he said Kurt looked possessed and he was scared Kurt would rip him into pieces if he interrupted his “confidence boost”.

And it was at that moment he realized….he was a coward. Yes, laugh all you want too, the former captain of the Warblers, ex bully, and self-proclaimed best singer of Dalton was a coward. Or at least a coward to all things related to Kurt Hummel, like revealing his feelings for the man or interrupting a satanic ritual that was going to possibly kill them all or drive Sebastian insane.

Should he say something? Probably. Would he actually say anything? Well, he didn’t want to. He was never a very sensible person, how he had reacted when Kurt started panicking was enough proof but still, he probably should say something.

He was about too when suddenly…

_“Pardon me, is everybody here?_

_Because if everybody's here_

_I'd like to thank you all_

_For coming to the wedding._

_I'd appreciate you going even more_

_I mean, you must have lots of better things to do_

_And not a word of it to Blaine_

_Remember Blaine? You know, the man I'm going to marry_

_But I'm not, because I wouldn't ruin anything_

_As wonderful as he is._

_Thank you all for the gifts and the flowers,_

_Thank you all, now it's back to the showers_

_Don't tell Blaine, but I'm not getting married today.”_

Kurt took a long breath after that monologue. He put his hand to his mouth shocked about everything he had said and at the speed he had said it. He slowly turned to Sebastian as if he was in a trance and pointed at himself as if to say “did I really just do that?”.

Sebastian nodded dumbly not sure how to react, for one thing, he was seriously worried about his friend's mental state and for the other, he was amazed at how he could say all of that in just one breath he couldn’t help but wonder what other things he could do with that much breath control…..

Sebastian pulled his head out of the gutter when he heard someone knocking at the door insistently. He shared a look with Kurt silently asking permission to open the door. Kurt had also seemed to have recovered as he nodded and sat down.

Sebastian opened the door only to find Hobbit #2 at the other end of it. (Otherwise known as Rachel Berry)

She glared at him and quickly plastered one of her broadway smiles towards Kurt.

“Kurt, sweetie your fiancée wants to know where his good cufflinks are,” She said in an overly sweet tone putting more emphasis on the words “fiancée” which Sebastian didn’t appreciate, and neither did Kurt considering the way he flinched when she said the word.

“Uh um they're on the dresser” Kurt mumbled and Sebastian didn’t miss how his hands were shaking and the slight crack in his voice as he said it “Right next to my suicide note…..”

Rachel obviously didn’t catch the last part and if she did it didn't look as if she cared seeing as she only nodded towards Kurt and quickly glared at Sebastian before leaving again. The second the door closed Kurt was back on his feet and on a roll again.

_“Listen everybody, look, I don't know what you're waiting for_

_A wedding. What's a wedding? It's a prehistoric ritual_

_Where everybody promises fidelity forever,_

_Which is maybe the most horrifying word I ever heard of,_

_Which is followed by a honeymoon, where suddenly he'll realize_

_He's saddled with a nut, and want to kill me, which he should._

_Thanks a bunch, but I'm not getting married_

_Go have lunch, 'cause I'm not getting married_

_You've been grand, but I'm not getting married_

_Don't just stand there, I'm not getting married_

_And don't tell Blainel, but I'm not getting married today"_

He started to pace again around the room. Sebastian knew he had to get it all out of his system so he just stood there and well...watched.

_“Go! Can't you go?, why is nobody listening?_

_Goodbye! Go and cry, at another person's wake_

_If you're quick, for a kick, you could pick up a christening_

_But please, on my knees, there's a human life at stake!”_

_"You know, we'll both of us be losing our identities_

_I telephoned my analyst about it, and he said to see him Monday_

_But by Monday I'll be floating in the Hudson with the other garbage_

_I'm not well, so I'm not getting married_

_You've been swell, but I'm not getting married_

_Clear the hall, 'cause I'm not getting married_

_Thank you all, but I'm not getting married_

_And don't tell Blaine but I'm not getting married today”_

Sebastian could hear Mercedes singing from the church (and it wasn't practice this time) which meant one thing, the wedding was starting. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who realized this because Kurt looked even more hysterical and started singing (Or was it rapping? Sebastian wasn’t sure) even faster.

_"Go! Can't you go?, Look, you know I adore you all_

_But why watch me die_ _like Eliza on the ice_

 _Look, perhaps I'll collapse in the apse_ _right before you all_

_So take back the cake burn the shoes, and boil the rice "_

_"Look, I didn't want to have to tell you_

_But I may be coming down with hepatitis_

_And I think I'm gonna faint_

_So if you want to watch me faint, I'll do it happily_

_But wouldn't it be funnier to go and watch a funeral?_

_So thank you for the twenty-seven dinner_

_plates_

_Thirty-seven butter knives_

_Forty-seven paperweights_

_Fifty-seven candle holders"_

Sebastian was starting to realize what Kurt was saying, he didn’t want to get married, and he was absolutely terrified of what would happen if he did.

And Sebastian hadn't noticed, not really. He thought it was a bad idea, Kurt marrying Blaine, even pushing his own feelings aside he knew it was never going to work out. Or at least not if they wanted a happy marriage. If they wanted to live happily ever after one of them would have to give up everything, and that person was not going to be Blaine. 

But Sebastian was convinced Kurt wanted to marry Blaine more than anything, that was what Kurt had convinced everyone in thinking.

He really was a great actor.

And that was when Sebastian knew Kurt couldn’t marry Blaine. It would be the death of Kurt.

_"I'm not getting married_

_But I'm not getting married_

_See, I'm not getting married!_

_Still, I'm not getting married! Let us pray that we're not getting married Today!"_

Kurt was sobbing by the end of it and Sebastian quickly rushed to his side and led him to the chair he was previously sitting on.

Kurt turned to look at him, green eyes full of tears, and Sebastian hated it. Hated seeing him sad. Hated the fact he had watched and not intervened, even though he might have maken things worse.

Kurt was still sobbing but was looking right at Sebastian, he took some calming breaths and asked almost in a whisper “I can’t do this can I?”

Sebastian shook his head softly. “Nop” he answered, popping the P.

Kurt laughed lightly at his childishness but still looked distraught.

“I should probably run away while I can, right?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yep,” he said, popping the P again and this time Kurt laughed louder.

“Well, what about Blaine?” Kurt asked. Sebastian considered it for a minute, Blaine was definitely going to be mad, but he would understand…..eventually.

“If he really loves you then he’ll understand.” Kurt still looked unsure so Sebastian tried to reassure him again “I will take care of Blaine, you just focus on getting out of here"

That seemed to do the trick, as Kurt was halfway to the door when he stopped suddenly and gave Sebastian a bone-crushing hug. Sebastian was startled but that didn’t stop him from hugging back. “Thank you” He mumbled against his chest and Sebastian simply nodded and in a sudden act of bravery, he kissed Kurt Hummel on the forehead. It may not have been a kiss on the lips but it was progress and Sebastian would gladly take it.

After a long agonizing minute, Kurt pulled back and rushed out the door.

“Wait!” Sebastian called and Kurt froze from where he was running to turn toward Sebastian.

“Just..be safe, and don’t do anything stupid” Sebastian said. What he really wanted to say was “I love you” but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, Not yet.

Kurt almost laughed “More stupid than leaving my own wedding? I don’t think I can manage anything worse”. Sebastian chuckled and Kurt smiled softly “I’ll be fine, don’t worry”.

And with that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel left his own wedding.

And after that Sebastian was left to the realization he now had to deal with Blaine bow tie-wearing, Anderson.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had at least thirty seconds until Kurt was expected to walk down the aisle. His suit was pretty similar to Kurt's and this wedding needed a husband.

A smirk made its way on Sebastian’s face, oh he knew what he had to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine Anderson was beaming as he saw all his friends, family and Warblers gather for his wedding.

Life was perfect, now all he needed was Kurt to say I do and his fantasy would finally be complete.

The music in the church suddenly changed and that meant one thing only, Kurt was finally going to be his forever. The church doors opened and in walked…... Sebastian Smythe.

The music stopped abruptly and shocked gasps were heard all over the church. Everyone looked positively horrified, or well almost everyone.

Elliot had one eyebrow raised but the slightest smile reflected on his face, beside him Dani looked confused but not angry.

On the other side of the aisle, most of the New Directions were glaring holes at Sebastian's head.

Quinn had her judgemental look on, you know the look that makes you think she can look right into your soul and discover your deepest and darkest secrets with one glare? yeah, that one.

Puck looked amused and Santana was trying to look disapproving but failing miserably by the fact that she was obviously biting her lip to keep her from laughing.

And Sebastian…..Sebastian was having the time of his life!

The expressions on everyone's faces were priceless and Sebastian couldn’t help but grin smugly when he saw the oh-so-great Rachel Berry with her jaw hanging right open probably wanting to curse Sebastian with that high pitch screeching thing of hers she calls a voice.

Brittany (who was sitting right beside Santana) remained blissfully oblivious to the discomfort of everybody else and simply gave Sebastian a thumbs up while mouthing “You look amazing”. Sebastian smirked and did a little twirl while winking towards Brittany while she snapped a picture, and Santana seemed to have finally lost it as she started giggling uncontrollably from beside her girlfriend, while Puck seemed to be seriously debating whether or not to record this madness with his phone. 

And finally, Sebastian reached the altar, and if he thought Rachel’s expression was bad...well.. let’s just say Blaine could give her a run for her money.

Blaine recovered from his shock rather quickly and straightened his spine while trying not to glare at Sebastian.

Finally, he managed to say something, even if it was through gritted teeth and the fakest smile Sebastian had ever seen.

“Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?”

Sebastian leaned into Blaine's side and whispered “I am trying to stop this from turning into an utter fiasco"

Sebastian turned around and took Kurt's place beside Blaine in the altar while leaning against Blaine again and whispering the dreaded news “Kurt has left the building”.

The silence was so deafening you could hear a pin drop


	2. The one after the wedding

_Okay, so here’s what you missed on Glee. Kurt was supposed to marry Blaine but he ran out at the last minute. Sebastian crashed the wedding pretending to be the groom and everyone was pretty pissed off, except Brittany. Brittany was okay with it. Also, Kurt and Sebastian became friends but it seems like Sebastian wants something more. And that's what you missed on Glee!_

“This, _This_ is all your fault! How could you? Don't you know they are perfect for each other? What did you say to him? Did you drug him? I’m sure you drugged him you little piece of -”

“Relax Berry, of course, he didn’t drug him” Santana said rolling her eyes. Then she thought for a moment and quickly turned towards Sebastian “You didn’t drug him, did you?”

Sebastian scoffed but didn't even bother to look up from his phone “No I did not drug him Santana” 

Santa nodded her approval and turned to look at Rachel “See? he didn’t drug Kurt, let’s move on” The latina said while pointing her finger at Sebastian. 

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms imitating a toddler who had just been denied a new toy. 

They were all in a spare room within the church, similar to the one Sebastian and Kurt were in before the wedding but this one was on theoposite side of the church. Most of the New Directions were there as well as Burt and Carole and of course, Blaine. 

Sebastian had honestly no idea what he was doing there. 

He just knew after everyone became aware of the fact that there would not be a wedding and most of the guests were filling out. That he was kidnapped and dragged by the Asian girl to this room where Rachel Berry started screaming at him for no reason. 

(Okay so maybe there was a reason but Sebastian honestly didn’t think he did much harm, sure he had taken Kurt’s place as the groom but that was only to piss Blaine off. A small fuck you for not treating Kurt right, that was all.) And speaking of Blaine...

“Okay, so we’ve established Sebastian in fact did not drug Kurt, but then why else would he leave the-” Blaine was abruptly cut off by the sound of a screeching bird and then a crash. Blaine’s eyebrow twitched while he turned to look at Sebastian with murderous intent. “Sebastian, are you playing angry birds?”

Sebastian was still staring intently at his phone, but he at least had the dignity to scoff and answer Blaine. “Of course I’m not playing Angry birds, who do you think I am?” Another crash was heard and this time the sound of a pig dying following after. Blaine looked at Sebastian incredulously. “Not playing angry birds huh?” 

Sebastian Looked up from his phone briefly. “I'm not playing angry birds, Blaine. I am playing angry birds S _tar Wars._ There’s a difference” And with that Sebastian went back in his quest to shoot birds from the sky and kill pigs while Blaine was left sputtering indignantly. 

Brittany tilted her head to the side “I don’t like that game, it doesn't have any cats in it.”

She then looked over at Blaine thoughtfully “Blaine, you okay? You look like you might explode and I don’t want to clean your remains if that happens”. 

Blaine was fuming at this point, but he somehow managed to take a deep breath and look composed before turning back towards Sebastian. 

“Okay first of all it’s the same thing Sebastian. The only difference is the name and second, where the hell is my husband?!”

Sebastian’s head snapped up at the word “husband”, he finally left his phone aside and marched towards Blaine with a mocking smirk 

“Okay, listen here Hobbit. First off, there is a difference, in angry birds star wars the birds are dressed as star wars characters and the levels are different planets . And second of all, Kurt is NOT your husband. Neither of you said _"I do"_ so you aren’t married. Get your facts straight.”

Sebastian couldn’t help the satisfaction that surged through him when he reminded Blaine that Kurt was, in fact, not his husband.

Santana raised an eyebrow at him “Did you really just defend angry birds to Blaine?” She asked. 

Sebastian shrugged “It’s my favorite game,” The _it’s mine and Kurt's favourite game_ was left unsaid.

Partly because it would only fuel more of Blaine’s rage (And while Sebastian loved pissing Blaine off he knew it would only make this meeting or whatever it was longer than it needed to be) and partly because Santana already knew that. After All, she had once walked in on an intense battle with Sebastian and Kurt vs Kurt’s phone because the damn pig just wouldn’t die. 

She had also found out they always played together, and they had made a point of going through the game together. Meaning they were always on the same level and never played if the other wasn't there. 

Quinn thought it was weird, Brittany thought it was cute, Puck thought it was gay, and Santana tough it was “wanky” 

Anyway's back at the church Sebastian had finally had enough. As much fun as getting Blaine all riled up was, he was starting to get impatient. He just wanted to get out of there and call Kurt. Just to make sure he was okay you know?. And maybe also to congratulate him on finally leaving the Hobbit, even if it was on his wedding day to said Hobbit. 

“Okay look, I honestly had no idea why any of you would want me here besides to scream at me, and I think Barbra Streisand already covered that issue so I'll just be leaving."

And Sebastian did try leaving and almost succeeded if it weren't for Santana who had yanked his arm backward. 

Sebastian flinched at the gesture and raised an eyebrow at Santana. Wasn’t she supposed to be on his side?. The Latina noticed his confusion and pulled him closer so she could whisper sternly in his ear. “

Listen I don’t want to be here any more than you do. And while I don't really care about them, you have to admit it is a bit suspicious that Kurt left the wedding so suddenly, and you were the last person to see him before that happened. Besides, they aren’t going to leave you alone unless you give them answers, lie to them for all I care, but _I_ also happen to want to know where Lady Hummel is, and you can’t lie to me” 

Sebastian gulped at the look Santana was giving him and decided to tell the New Directions what he knew, which happened to be nothing. Because he didn’t know anything, not really. He saw Kurt freaking out about marrying Blaine and breaking into song about it, he knew Kurt left the wedding, and he knew (or hoped) Kurt was safe because that's what he had promised Sebastian. He didn’t know anything else. Quite honestly, he was almost as confused as the New Directions were regarding the past two hours. 

He sighed and turned to face everyone, and threw his hand up in the air “I have absolutely no idea where Kurt Hummel is right now”

All hell broke loose as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Sebastian resigned himself to at least another two hours of the New Directions screaming things like “What do you mean you don't know where he is?!? and “You're hiding him aren't you?”

Weirdly enough it was Quinn who came to his rescue. 

“Everybody shut up!” She screamed and almost immediately everyone got quiet. They knew better than to argue with an angry Quinn Fabray.

“How about we hear the man out, and if and only _if_ he actually knows anything about Kurt’s disappearance you can yell at him all you want to. But if he’s innocent, you all need to back off”

There were murmurs of disagreement among all the New Directions, granted not as loud as the previous ones but they were still there. 

“And how do we know he’s not lying?” The guy with the big mouth (who Sebastian couldn’t remember the name of) questioned. 

Quinn simply shrugged her shoulder “We will just have to trust him”

“Trust him?” We're supposed to trust the guy that almost blinded Blaine and made high school a living hell for us?” Artie questioned disbelievingly. 

Puck sighed and went to stand beside Sebastian while putting a hand on his shoulder. “Listen I know it’s hard to believe but Sebastian isn’t the same guy he was in high school. Besides half the people in this club did terrible things and you still forgave them. Me, for example. I threw Kurt in dumpsters for almost a year and look at me now, Kurt’s my boy now, and so is Sebastian” 

Sebastian couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when Puck referred to him as his “boy”.

That honor was reserved for Puck’s friends, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy Puck considered him a friend. “Besides, I know when the Meerkat is lying” Puck added as an afterthought. Sebastian stopped smilimg and resisted the urge to smack him over the head and settled for a glare. 

Santana snickered while Quinn just grinned. 

The worst part was that Puck _did_ know when Sebastian was lying.

He had apparently caught on to the fact Sebastian always bit his lip after telling a lie. It was a habit he had picked up on because he always got too nervous while lying towards his mom about who stole the cookies, so he suppressed his nervousness in the lip bite. The only person who has caught on was his mom, and later on Puck.

And of course, Puck told Santana who told Brittany who told Quinn and they all made fun of him for it. Santana and Puck are more than the other two. Apparently, he bit his lip every time he denied having feelings for Kurt, and he did the same thing when he had lied to Kurt saying “No, Santana and I weren’t devising a plan to set Rachel’s apartment on fire”.

It was incredibly annoying. 

Santana was the next to speak up “Yeah, besides if you haven’t noticed he’s not only Kurt’s friends, he’s also ours” She declared gesturing with her head towards Puck, Brittany, and Quinn who had all at some point moved to his side. 

“And also, Kurt hates bullies, he wouldn't have befriended Sebastian if he hadn’t changed much less made him his best man.” Quinn pointed out. Sebastian watched as New Directions scowled, and he smiled a bit at the reminder that _he_ was the best man. Kurt chose Sebastian among all of his friends of New Directions because and in Kurt’s own words “I couldn’t imagine anyone else being beside me as I get married. You’re my best friend Sebastian”.

And while it hurt to know he was only ever going to be a friend and that the place at Kurt’s wedding would be best man instead of groom, he couldn’t help but get happy that Kurt considered him his best friend. And he knew it was a sore spot for New Directions.

“Your friend? you consider him your friend?!” Rachel Berry shrieked. Britany tilted her head “Are we not supposed too?” She said quizzically while looking at Sebastian and Santana. 

Santana scoffed “Please troll, since when have we needed your opinion in who we befriend? We don't need your approval,” She said while watching Rachel get angrier at every word. 

Sebastian looked over at the people who had come over to defend him. He didn’t know when they stopped being just _Kurt friends that he hangs out with because he doesn't want Kurt to get angry at him_ , and when they also started being _Sebastians and Kurt’s friends._

Maybe it was between all the time they spent at Kurt’s apartment, or when they started to head to Sebastian’s department instead because that’s where Kurt was anyway.

Maybe it was when he and Puck would talk about football and school when Satana kidnapped Kurt to help her with an outfit.

Or when he and Santana would plot their “evil world take over” as Kurt would call it. Which really was complaining about life and co-workers and trolls and hobbits but apparently every time Kurt saw them together he saw a ticking clock for the end of the world, which in all honesty, was fair (It was Sebastian and Santana for god’s sake!).

Maybe it was when he stopped getting weirded out by Brittany’s random remarks and started taking them in stride. 

Maybe it was when Quinn’s raised eyebrow turned into a fond smile (even though she still didn’t trust him fully).

Maybe it was late nights at his apartment simply teasing and talking. 

Whatever it was, he was glad. He never had any friends, just cronies or classmates but never friends. And it felt good.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe it was more than just tolerating him or taking a liking to him. Maybe they really were his friends. 

Quinn smiled and clapped her hand “Okay, now that's settled how about we hear from Sebastian.” She said while looking around the room and smiling reassuringly at him. Sebastian nodded and straightened his spine. It was a trick he had learned from his dad, if you stand tall and confidently the people in the room will think you're in control, even when you're not. He had also picked out a habit of hearing his dad's voice whispering tips and tricks during meetings or confrontations. 

“Me and Kurt were getting ready when Kurt started having doubts. And no Rachel I had nothing to do with it, he started questioning everything on his own. He decided that he couldn’t do this and ran away, I just told him to be safe.”

“So you didn’t stop him?” Burt (who had been quiet the entire time) asked. Sebastian shook his head. “No, it was his decision I wasn’t about to force him to do something he didn’t want to do.” Sebastian explained.

Burt nodded but his expression remained emotionless. Sebastian gulped. It was his first time meeting Burt Hummel personally and he was terrified. Kurt told his father everything, meaning Burt probably heard about all the crap he pulled in high school. Kurt had assured him he had told his father that Sebastian was a changed man.

That didn't mean Burt didn't resent him for hurting Kurt or for nearly blinding his almost-son-in-law.

Still Sebastian tried to not let his fear show and continued. “He didn’t tell me where he was going nor did I tell him to go somewhere specific, I only had time to tell him to be safe, that’s all.”

“He really didn’t say anything else?” Asked Mike Chang, who had been the only one who didn’t attack him right on sight, even if he did glare at him. 

“Nope,” Sebastian said, popping the “P.” He internally smiled thinking back at the moment he had done the same thing with Kurt an hour ago. Kurt loved when he did those sort of things, like dragging a sentence or popping a letter. Sebastian didn't know why but it pleased Kurt so he didn’t stop doing it.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. You could cut the tension with a knife. 

Blaine turned to Santana “He’s not lying?” he asked, and Sebastian could sense a hopeful tone, one that wanted Santana to say that Sebastian was a dirty liar and that he was a manipulative wizard or something who hypnotized Kurt and locked him away in a dark tower. 

But that wasn’t the case. Santana shook her head and the hopeful look in Blaine’s eyes vanished. 

“It doesn't make sense why else would he leave?” Rachel said, almost hysterical. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Oh I don’t know maybe he was too terrified of the thought of marrying Blaine so ran off” He grumbled. 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

He gulped “I said that out loud didn't I?.” Quinn’s glare of doom was enough of an answer.

“How dare y-” Rachel started but was cut off by none other than Puck. 

“You know what? He's right” Puck said decisively. 

“He 's what?” asked Trouty Mouth (Sebastian still for the life of him couldn’t remember the name of the boy.)

“I said he’s right, Sam.” Oh Sam, so that was his name. 

Puck continued “I mean come on Blaine, the whole time we've been here you’ve been yapping on and on about how Sebastian corrupted Kurt, and now you're trying to find another excuse when maybe, just maybe the problem was YOU, maybe he just didn’t wanna marry you.”

“Wha-, no okay that’s insane. They. Are. Soulmates” Berry said accentuating every word. 

Puck almost laughed “Oh please, you say soulmates like some sort of excuse, I mean come on, it’s not even sweet anymore. It’s like every time there’s a red flag in their relationship they just can’t break up because they are soulmates. Seriously, for example when they couldn’t even live in the same apartment, or when Blaine proposed a _day_ after they got together. They weren't even a couple and Blaine already had a ring because obviously, Kurt was going to say yes since they were _Soulmates._ Oh wait, here’s a good one, how about when Blaine didn’t have any self-control and couldn't keep it in his pants for not even two months and cheated the first time Kurt went to New York” 

“He what?! “ Burt said in a strained but deadly voice. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows 

“You didn’t know?” He asked while looking at Burt like a confused puppy. As far as Sebastian was concerned Kurt told Burt _everything._ Why wouldn’t Kurt tell Burt about Blaine cheating?

But then again, Burt looked ready to murder Blaine and put his head on a spike so maybe that was why. Before any murdering could take place Carole put her hand on Burt’s shoulder as if to hold him back and quietly mumbled towards Blaine “Is this true?”

“Uh, well I mean-” Blaine was sweating buckets while trying to find a good excuse. “I mean it wasn’t cheating, not really.” 

This time Puck did laugh “Yeah right because having sex with someone while being in a relationship with another isn’t cheating.”

Brittany scrunched up her nose “Wait, isn’t that like, the definition of cheating?” She asked.

Quinn snorted “Yeah Blaine, you cheated. I mean I would know. I’ve done it twice” 

Santana smirked “Wanky”. 

“But-, well Blaine felt really bad when he cheated” Sam tried to defend Blaine lamely. 

“Just because he felt bad doesn't mean he should have done it, It doesn't change anything. Do you think I didn’t feel bad when I cheated on you and Finn? Just because I felt bad didn’t change the fact that I did something horrible _twice._ But somehow when Blaine cheated _he_ was the one getting pitied and comforted.” Quinn defended while Tina narrowed her eyes 

“Well it’s also Kurt’s fault, Blaine felt lonely. Kurt _left_ him.” 

Sebastian scoffed 

“Blaine knew Kurt was going to be in New York a year before Blaine could join him. He knew they were doing long distance, he knew he wasn’t going to be seeing him for months and he knew he was going to be lonely. Yet he still decided to stay in a relationship with Kurt despite all that and to remain committed and loyal. Obviously, he couldn’t handle it and didn’t go through with it, isn't that right Blaine?.”

Blaine looked Sebastian dead in the eye “He thought I cheated on him, with _you._ ” 

_Silence_

Rachel smiled victoriously, and the rest of New Directions seemed..relieved. They finally had _some_ relevant dirt on Sebastian Smythe. 

Quinn looked nervous, and Sanatana looked unsure. 

Brittany simply tilted her head in confusion. 

Sebastian almost smirked. _Almost._ Instead, his face remained emotionless on the outside, but on the inside? On the inside, he was smirking like a grinch. 

He had already known that when Blaine cheated, Sebastian had been Kurt's prime suspect. Not that Sebastian could blame him. He had been an asshole in high school.

He, at some point, could have slept with Blaine with no regard for how Kurt would feel. But not anymore. He wasn't the same guy, but he knew what he had once been. 

And that was what made him different from Blaine. 

What redeemed him (though not completely) was that he had accepted it, and changed his ways. 

He resisted the urge to smile. 

He had Blaine right where he wanted him. 

Sebastian walked towards Blaine skilfully hiding any sort of emotion that may display on his face. 

“ _Make them wait, make them feel nervous.”_

Sebastian could almost hear his father’s voice while he advanced towards Blaine.

_“Stand tall, that way they'll know you are the one in control. Not them. You.”_

Sebastian finally reached Blaine and stopped moving. For a second no one said anything, they were just staring at each other, analyzing the threat. Or well, at least Sebastian was. 

_“Make them feel scared, take note of every single one of their weaknesses”_

Sebastian looked Blaine up and down, as discreetly as he could. 

He looked confident, ready to take on Sebastian. Good thing Sebastian learned to always search beyond the immediate. 

If you really searched for it, you could see Blaine’s handshaking, the fear beneath his eyes, and how his posture was somewhat inclined slightly towards the New Directions. Something clicked in Sebastian’s brain. He finally understood why all of the New Directions were here, even if they didn’t need to be. Why Blaine had looked so confident up until Santana and the rest of Kurt’s protection squad started going against him. 

Sebastian finally smiled. _Jackpot_.

“ _Don’t forget to smile, that will always throw them off”_

“Well I mean I don’t blame him” He finally said. That seemed to confuse everyone. 

The ex-bully laughed out loud. Everyone looked at him as if had some sort of mental affliction. 

“What? I can’t, for the life of me say I blame him.”

He was still smiling and everyone was still confused. Even Santanna looked as if she wanted to call an asylum or something. 

Sebastian shook his head and decided to take pity on those poor mortal souls. 

“Well I mean of course he thought he had cheated with me. I flirted shamelessly with you for _months_ and you were clearly interested.”

Blaine scoffed. “No, I wasn’t” He denied, you know, like a liar. 

Sebastian pursed his lips “Weren’t you tough? I mean we called and texted for like, three months straight. And I don’t care what you told Kurt, those texts were _not_ family-friendly, or at least not on my part and you knew it very well. You’d already told me you had a boyfriend and yet every single time I flirted with you, you didn’t seem to mind. You even flirted back ninety- five percent of the time” Blaine (oh poor clueless boy, you already lost) still tried to defend himself. 

“Well you're not innocent Sebastian, you damn well knew I was taken and you still flirted with me” 

Sebastian smiled even wieder (if possible). “I never said I was innocent. I was a complete and utter ass. I know that and I don’t even try to deny it because I know it’s true” His tone turned more serious. “But at least I know it, and I try to fix it. I would never flirt with someone while they're taken, not now at least. I’ve changed, you can ask anyone, Kurt, Quinn, Santana. I’m not the same guy Blaine. But you haven’t changed at all.” 

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean?” 

“I mean you can’t accept when you’ve done something wrong. You have to be right every time and you're always the victim. You love being doted on I mean why else would everyone in New directions be here? They don’t _need_ to be here. Most of them haven’t talked to Kurt in months, so why do they need to be here? Oh right because you wanted them to defend you. They had to be here to back up the oh so great Blaine Anderson. But guess what Blaine? Almost none of them have come to your defense the entire time I’ve been here. And why's that? Because even though they know I've changed, that I'm not the same person that I was when they first met me. And because they've seen how you’ve treated Kurt. You want them to paint you as the hero, but they can’t because as much as you want to believe it, you're not. Sure, they might see me as the villain of a cheesy 80’s movie-” He heard Santana laugh from behind him “-but your not any better Blaine”

Sebastian sighed and stopped pacing and looked at Blaine Anderson right in the eye.

“Blaine, your talented. You really are. But that doesn't excuse your behavior. The truth is, you have many redeeming qualities, your voice is amazing, you're actually a nice person to talk to when you don’t let the praise get to your head. But you can’t focus on that if you continue to act like this. You’ve already lost Kurt, don’t let it go any further”

Sebastian let out a small breath as if exhausted from his speech. He then stopped and turned to Rachel “That goes to you too Berry” he added as an afterthought.

“¡Hey! What did I do!?” She shrieked. 

Quinn shrugged “I’m sure you did something” She answered with a mischievous but shy smile. Santana let out a delighted sound and high fived Quinn 

“You're learning,” The Latina remarked with a satisfied nod of her head. 

Sebastian sent Puck a confused look and he just shook and mouthed something along the lines of _Tell you later._

“Come on troll, everything Sebastian said about Blaine can be applied to you too” Santana finally explained with an exasperated sigh. It seemed she had either taken pity on Rachel or just got annoyed with her. With Santana, you never knew. 

Said troll looked about to protest but decided to hold back at the last minute, probably not wanting to lose any more dignity towards Santana Lopez.

Sebastian clapped his hands together “Well that was all I had to say, does anyone want to add anything?.”

The room was silent. Sebastian gave a nod of acknowledgment and separated his hands. “Well if that’s all I'll be heading out” He announced while pointing towards the exit with his thumb. “See ya later suckers'' He called out with a dismissive wave of his left hand.

“Wait!”

Sebastian turned towards Artie with a quizzical look on his face. What could wheelchair boy possibly want?. “Yeah?”

“Kurt’s going to be fine right? I mean he’s safe as we speak, right?” 

Sebastian pursed his lips.

Artie looked at him hopefully and almost pleadingly. In his eyes, you could see guilt and...remorse. He took a deep breath “Yeah, he’s going to be fine. And don’t worry about his safety, he knows what he’s doing. He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself” Artie nodded quickly, but not completely satisfied. Sebastian frowned. Even though he might not like it, these people had been what Kurt considered friends. And they had gone through a lot together…..

Sebastian finally gave in “I’ll make sure he calls or texts you so you can make sure he’s okay by yourself” Artie’s eye’s immediately lit up, and so did Sam’s, (Sebastian finally got the name right!) even Tina seemed relieved. 

Sebastian finally headed out with no one trying to stop him, and some seconds later he heard some footsteps behind him. Sebastian smiled, the Kurt protection squad had also managed to get out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The “Kurt protection squad” had reached the end of the church in complete silence. 

It only made sense that Brittany would be the one to break it. 

“Wow, that looked like one of those telenovelas Santana makes me watch sometimes.” Sebastian laughed loudly with Puck following soon after and Santana giving her girlfriend a playful shove and muttering something along the lines of “No _need to expose me like that”._

Even Quinn giggled. 

“Yeah well that was badass,” Puck said fist-bumping Sebastian, Santana, and Brittany. 

Quinn simply shook her head at their antics. 

She then looked at Sebastian “I’m proud of what you did back there, you handled it pretty well.”

Sebastian looked at her sheepishly “Gee, thanks Quinn.” 

Then he thought about what she said. 

“Wait did you just approve of something _I_ did?” He asked mischievously.

“Oh god I want to take it back”

“Nope. You can’t. You’ve said it, no turning back now”

“I hate you”

“Nah, you love me”

“I have no idea why I do”

Sebastian stopped and stared at her.

She quickly caught his expression and rolled her eyes “Relax, I meant it in a platonic way."

Sebastian shook his head “No I got that, it’s just a big thing coming from you” He explained. She snorted and repeated to roll her eyes. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Which was a lie, that sneaky little shit, she knew exactly what she was doing.

What Sebastian meant was that Quinn had been the hardest to persuade and to convince that Sebastian was a good friend for Kurt _and_ a good friend in general.

Up until this morning, he thought Quinn only tolerated him for the sake of the rest, but it was clear during that during the discussion that went down that she had his back. Not just for Kurt’s sake, but because she actually liked Sebastian. Besides, everyone knew getting Quinn’s approval was as hard as winning a Nobel prize or something.

“As entertaining as this whole event has been, I think it’s time we take our separate ways” Puck interrupted Sebastian's thinking solemnly.

“Pfftt, you say that like we’ll never see each other again”

“Yeah, stop being so dramatic.”

“Are we still on for movie night, right?” Brittany asked.

Everyone turned to look at him. Oh right, it was his turn to offer his house for movie night. Or well, technically it was Kurt's turn but that always meant Sebastian’s place anyway.

“Yeah, we're still having it, don’t worry Britt. Puck’s just being dramatic” He reassured her. A small noise of protest from Puck was heard but no one paid him any mind the second Brittany launched herself towards Sebastian and hugged him. He hugged back slowly (It was the first time someone other than Kurt and his parents hugged him okay? He had a right to be shocked). 

"Thanks for taking care of my unicorn” She mumbled. Soon enough another body was pressing against both Sebastian and Brittany, then anther and soon (with a little nudge from Puck) they even got a reluctant Quinn to join in. 

It felt...nice. 

But there was one person missing.

Once separated Quin asked the million-dollar question “You’re going to tell us when you find him right?” 

Sebastian nodded his head and the rest of the group smiled. It was a given Sebastian would be the one to after Kurt. Kurt was the closest with him after all.

(Besides, Sebastian couldn’t bare much longer without going after his crush, not that he would ever admit that)

“Tell Hummel that I’m going to call him in about four hours and that if he doesn't answer I will go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass”

“Tell him we have his back”

“Tell him you made a dashing groom”

Sebastian laughed “I’ll be sure to pass on the message.”

Puck put his hand on his pockets “ I’m going to breadsticks, anyone want to join?”

“I could eat” Quinn admitted while Santana nodded alongside her and Brittany simply threw her fist in the air as if to say _“yay, food”._

“See ya later CW!” Puck saluted him. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the nickname but returned the gesture.

Puck, Brittany, and Santana went ahead to the car while Quinn put a gentle had on his shoulders

“Good luck,” She said.

“Thanks” 

Quinn smiled once again. “I should probably go before they set the car on fire or something worse.”

He snorted “Yeah, probably”

“Don’t screw it up chipmunk!” Santana shouted from across the parking lot.

“Goodbye, Santana” Sebastian shouted back.

Quinn laughed “Well that’s my cue” and with a quick hug she went ahead to join the rest of the group. 

Sebastian started walking towards his car. But of course, the universe hated him so when he reached the car he saw none other than Burt Hummel blocking his way to the driver's door.

Sebastian stopped right in his tracks. _This is it_ he thought _this is where it all ends, goodbye cruel world, we had a good run. God, I'm going to die at the hands of Burt Hummel, he’s going to kill me and feed me to the birds. I’ll never get married, I’m never gonna have kids and ohgodhe’scomingtowardsme--_

“Thank you” 

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes (At which point had he closed them?) and finally dared to face Burt. “Excuse me?”

“I sad thank you” Burt repeated. “I didn’t know how Blaine had treated Kurt, If I had this wedding would have never been allowed. And also thank you for taking care of my son, he’s told me you’ve hanged and that you’ve helped him through a lot. Continue to do so, he cares a great deal about you” 

“I care a great deal about him too” 

Burt smiled “Tell him to contact me as soon as he can, we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“Yes sir” Sebastian responded and Burt let out a small chuckle. “I get why he likes you” Burt admitted.

He turned a little more serious. “Do you have any idea where my son might be?” 

Sebastian thought for a moment. “I have a suspicion.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian entered his apartment while shrugging his coat off. He could faintly hear the sound of a movie on the TV (Probably Moulin Rouge).

A smirk started to etch upon his face. 

“Honey, I'm home!” He called out mockingly.

“In the living room.” Was the response he got. 

He walked in and saw none other than Kurt Hummel plopped down on his couch wearing some leggings (Because for some weird reason Sebastian can’t fathom, leggings are way more comfortable and fashionable than sweatpants. Seriously what’s wrong with sweatpants?) and an oversized T-shirt while eating ice cream and watching his 101th rewatch of Moulin rouge. 

He almost didn’t register that the T-shirt was oversized because it belonged to Sebastian. But when he did he couldn’t help but feel a little smug about it. 

Sebastian plopped down beside Kurt on the coach. For a moment neither of them said anything until Sebastian decided to go in for the kill.

“You know, I’m pretty sure your friends are going crazy thinking you ran off to Mexico, or the North Pole or some crazy shit like that.”

Kurt only hummed faintly in acknowledgment. “Is that so?” The designer asked while turning to face Sebastian. Sebastian’s brain started to convulse. Kurt’s face was too close, _too close, too damn bloody-_

“Well clearly they don’t know me very well,” Kurt concluded while pulling away from the close proximity he had with Sebastian and turned his attention to the TV again as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was still in a daze questioning his whole freaking existence while still feeling disappointed that Kurt didn’t kiss him right there and then.

But then again Kurt was supposed to be married at this point so…

“Wait a second, aren’t you supposed to be like, super depressed and grieving your failed marriage or something?. Because you’re acting like it’s any other Saturday.”

Kurt shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know, maybe? I mean it’s not really a failed marriage if you didn’t actually marry. And you can’t grieve the Marriage considering you were the one that killed the marriage before it was even born so no.” Kurt continued to talk between mouthfuls of ice cream “It's not like there’s a rule book for these types of things. “ _How to successfully leave a man at the altar in five easy steps.”_ I honestly think I did pretty well.” 

Sebastian chuckled “You were the best runaway groom”

“See? Even you agree with me. I actually feel kind of relieved. I always felt held back and now I feel...free.”

Kurt’s face suddenly turned serious. “Sebastian, did you do anything stupid after I left the wedding?.”

Sebastian felt a twinge of guilt but didn’t let it show. “What are you talking about? I’m totally trustworthy and capable of not fucking things up or doing something crazy. Of course, I didn’t do anything.”

Kurt obviously didn’t believe him. "Really?" Kurt mused "Because Santana sent me a very long voice note demanding to know where I was, even though I do suspect she already knew, and telling me everything that happened at that ceremony _in_ _detail_."

Sebastian was doomed, but he could still play along.

"Did she now?"

"Mmmhh" Kurt hummed "Not to mention Puck's video of the whole thing."

Sebastian inwardly cursed.

"But-" Kurt continued "Even without all of that, I still would've known." He said matter of factly.

Sebastian's face turned into the one of a surprised Pikachu. "What do you mean?"

Kurt smiled softly. "You bite your lip every time you lie."

"Wha- How did you know?" Sebastian asked. He hadn't even been aware that he had bitten his lip. But the small pain in his lip was proof enough by itself. 

Kurt laughed. "You really think I haven't noticed?. You're my best friend, I know almost everything about you."

Sebastian took that as a challenge. "Oh yeah, like what?"

Kurt smiled again. "Like how you get this twinkle in your eye every time you get excited. How you scrunch up your nose when you are feeling cold. How you imagine your father's voice in your head every time you feel the need to control the room and the people in it. Even the weird way of saying I love you you have!"

Alarm bells started to go off on Sebastian's head. "What do you mean weird way of saying I love you?"

Kurt gave him a face. "You told me your father wasn't the most affectionate person as a kid right?" Sebastian nodded once and Kurt resumed. "You also told me he didn't say _I love you_ in public and that you found a way for him to say it in public without actually saying it, and that if helpled him to become more open with his affections. I've noticed how you kiss your father's and mother's forehead, cheek, and nose each time you see them. One kiss for the three parts. Sometimes you do it in a row, sometimes you do it gradually. It's a way of saying those three little words, am I right?"

Sebastian nodded dumbly. And then he remembered, he had done that with Kurt several times now. Kurt probably saw Sebastian's panicked face and smiled gently "Don't worry about it, you know I love you too." Kurt stood up "Want some tea?"

That was it.

SebastianSmythe.exe has stopped working.

"Do you want tea or not?"

Sebastian snapped back. "Oh yeahh, sure." Kurt seemed satisfied with that answer and waltzed into the kitchen. 

God, did Kurt really not realize what he did to Sebastian?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on...normally. Or what was left of it at least. Kurt decided to give himself some space and to talk to Blaine in a few days to clear the air. He was still dead set on not getting married to Blaine, and he didn't want to continue with the relationship either.

"It's what's best for everyone" He had said.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had debating on wether telling Kurt about his feelings woul be a good or bad idea. For one he wasn't going to offer a relationship because Kurt had just gotten out of a marriage, and probably wasn't in a rush for a new relationship. No, what Kurt needed now was space. But maybe it would be better for Sebastian's mental health to just tell Kurt already and get his heart broken. Better sooner rather than later, right?.

"So, are you going to start dating anyone anytime soon?"

Kurt scoffed. "No, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't think I'm ready for it. Besides I don't want to drag him into my mess."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow."Him? So you already have someone in mind?." 

Kurt blushed and buried his face deep into a pillow. They were on Sebastian's couch, having just finished watching The Greatest Showman. Kurt made a small noise of confirmation. 

"Oh really? who?" Sebastian inquired, trying to keep his jealousy at bay. Kurt barely looked up when he answered. "I think you already know." He murmured. 

Sebastian thought frowned, no he didn'-. No wait, he _did._ He replayed the scene of just an hour ago. Kurt's words "Y _ou know I love you too"._ And then when he returned with the tea he made he gave Sebastian his cup while kissing him on the cheek, nose, and forehead. But Sebastian had been too dazed to process it.

He knew what he had to do.

"So let's say a year and a half from now, or once you've already gotten in the right state of mind, Let's say a handsome man, with obnoxious CW hair, a smirking little meerkat face who smells like craigslist asks you out, would you say yes?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "I don't want him to wait for me, it's not fair to him"

"But let's say he waits anyway, what would your answer be?"

"Well if I'm in the right state of mind, and he still wants me" Kurt dragged on his answer for suspense. "I'd say I would love too"

Sebastian smiled.

"Okay"

Kurt smiled back.

"Okay"

And that was that.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the support on the previous chapter, it really meant a lot to me and I was so glad people enjoyed my story. I'm really sorry for how long it took me to update but it's finally here!. I hope you guy's enjoy it and I wish you all a happy new year.  
> I'll probably be posting the Epilogue sometime soon before the holiday's end.  
> Kudos, comments, and feedback are always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for reading, I'm still quite new to this but I hope you enjoyed.  
> Should I continue? I would really like to know if you enjoyed it and if you want a second part


End file.
